


I Can't Believe It's You

by pearlydewdrop



Series: Her Socialist and His Suffragette [24]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Happy, Childhood Friends, Class Differences, Episode Fix-it, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Gwen returns to Downton Abbey, Male-Female Friendship, Memories, Reunions, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 04:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlydewdrop/pseuds/pearlydewdrop
Summary: In that moment, Lady Sybil Branson found herself incapable of summoning words to express her delight and excitement. So instead she remained silent, basking in the pride and happiness she felt for the woman who had once been a dear friend.(Lady Sybil Lives AU where Gwen returns to Downton Abbey in Season 6 Episode 4)





	I Can't Believe It's You

**I Can't Believe It's You.**

_1926_

In that moment, Lady Sybil Branson found herself incapable of summoning words to express her delight and excitement. So instead she remained silent, basking in the pride and happiness she felt for the woman who had once been a dear friend.

Overcaming her initial amazement at the prospect of their paths crossing once again, a huge smile threatened to break out on Sybil's face.

Delighted by the turn of events, The youngest Crawley sister had to force herself not to rush over and hug the redhead woman, the same woman who had just entered through the drawing room door for the first time in years.

Gwen Dawson...or Gwen Harding as she was now called.

Discerningly, Sybil glanced around the room to her parents, her sisters and Matthew-a little crestfallen but unsurprised as she gauged their non-existent reactions to the wife of their guest. The sad reality was that even now after the war had changed so much in society, they still tended not to notice many of the people who worked for them at Downton...beyond, of course, the few they interacted closely with closely on a daily basis.

Sybil glanced over her shoulder to silently seek out her husband's gaze. Tom's eyes were alright with the same happiness and recognition that Sybil knew her own already displayed.

Somehow, Sybil knew that Tom was recalling the same day that she was, remembering The Garden Party and how the three of them had celebrated gleefully as friends. Social barriers had all but been discarded amidst their happiness for Gwen and the new and wonderful life she had ahead of her.

The new and wonderful life they all had had ahead of them.

Glancing away from Gwen, the Irishman winked discreetly at his wife in assurance that yes, he too had recognised their former friend.

Sybil shook her head, amazed at how that sunny afternoon at the garden party before the war only felt like yesterday.

_'Goodness, had eleven years really gone by!'_

After several rounds of courteous and formal introductions, Sybil managed to catch Gwen's eye and the two women shared a bright smile in greeting and friendship.

The three friends glanced at each other, knowing it would probably cause quite a bit of confusion, if they showed how truly delighted they were to be reunited before the rest of the Crawley clan who were still quite oblivious.

The moments passed slowly as Gwen's husband made polite small talk with Robert, Matthew and Edith about the foundation that he and Gwen were backing on behalf of women's education.

It wasn't until the rest of the family had begun to file out into the dining area that Sybil and Tom openly approached Gwen, flying across the room in a few swift paces to laughingly squish their friend between them in an energetic and excited group hug.

Gwen didn't know if it was planned or who made the first move but suddenly without warning, there was one set of arms engulfing her and then another.

It was just like the group hug that they had shared out on the lawn of Downton Abbey all those years ago.

The swayed excitedly, all giddy and acting like three children...how far they had come!

Sybil giggled happily as herself and Tom retreated from Gwen's embrace after several moments, finally giving their friend room to breathe.

"Fancy seeing you upstairs", Tom teased, remembering the days when he and Gwen had been down in the servant's halls together.

Gwen smiled playfully in return, responding smilingly in the thick Yorkshire accent that The Bransons so fondly remembered. "I could say the same thing to you, Mr Branson."

The two laughed, feeling a familiar sense of comradery while Sybil beamed at the pair of former co-workers. "It's so wonderful to see you, Gwen"

The redhead smiled happily in return, "It's lovely to see you too, Lady Sybil."

At this show of good manners, Sybil could only roll her eyes in feigned annoyance. "Now, there shan't be any of that nonsense!", she scolded playfully, adopting a tone that sounded rather like her eldest sister whenever she was displeased about something.

Gwen smiled, always having admired her friend's carelessness about class differences.

However, she couldn't help but tease her a little as she glanced between Sybil and Tom, always having harboured an inkling that the now married couple had fancied each even back in the days when they were the lady and the chauffeur.

"Very well, Mrs Branson. I'll be keeping that in mind."

At this Sybil smiled slightly, glancing over at Tom who grinned proudly at Gwen's comment. Even after seven years of marriage, he still hadn't quite gotten over the thrill he felt when he heard Sybil being called Mrs Branson...it was as though he still couldn't believe his ears.

"Well, I suppose that's somewhat better but after all this time, surely you should just call me Sybil."

Gwen found that she had no problem at all with such a request, and could only grin in return...so much so, that she had a feeling her cheeks would hurt later. "Of course I will!"

* * *

"Thomas, how could you!"

Sybil glared up at Thomas Barrow who completely ignored her disappointment in him and instead looked rather smug at his achievement in outing the humble background of the former house maid.

Apparently the temptation to make of fuss of Gwen's beginnings before the entire family had proved to been rather too much for him to resist. The dark haired under-butler swaggered away from dining room table with a half empty decanter of wine and a pleased smirk.

Robert and Cora both looked rather surprised by the revelation and began sincerely apologising for not having recognised Gwen before. Mary only smiled to herself, as if she had known all along that that she recognised the young red-haired woman from somewhere.

Apologetically, Sybil glanced across the table to Gwen who only nodded reassuringly in return. After all, the actions of Mr Barrow were far from surprising to her.

She had always know him for stirring up trouble both upstairs and down.

"Thank you for saving me the trouble of telling everyone, Mr Barrow", Gwen said, seeming to be more than capable of making the best of her situation. "...because yes, I used to work in this house before the war and I am proud of it to. It was a very good job and you were very kind employers", she added with a gracious smile to Robert and Cora.

"And I'm also especially pleased to be back seeing as I wouldn't be where I am now without the determination and encouragement from someone sitting here with us today".

At this Gwen smiled thankfully at Sybil, sincerity glistening in her eyes. "Sybil, your kindness changed my life!"

Sybil turned away quite bashfully from the grateful expression of her friend as well as the the proud smile of her husband. He was the only member of her family who didn't seem quite shocked by Gwen's revelation.

Tom fingers found hers almost instantly beneath the table, recalling how she had told him the story of her and Gwen's adventures back when they were living in Dublin after they married. He had found the idea of a younger Sybil trekking through muck to get Gwen to her job interview very funny but very endearing.

He had always been in awe of the lengths his darling wife would go to for the good of others.

"Oh hush Gwen!", Sybil said, totally unwilling to take any praise in her friend's wonderful success. "It was your own hard work that made you the woman you are today. I had nothing to do with that! You were the one who took control of your future, I only gave you a push in the right direction."

Gwen smiled, raising her glass of wine. "I know...and that push is something I will never stop being grateful for."

* * *

**Yeah...I don't really know what this is, just a thought I had I guess. Nonetheless, I really hope you liked it. ** **Let me know what you thought!**

**Also, if Sybil/Tom stories are your cup of tea, I recently updated my Victorian AU 'I'll Be Out There Somewhere' where Sybil and Tom meet during The London Social Season.**


End file.
